The Morton Diaries
by ForeverChild
Summary: Short stories from the Mortons POV.
1. Chapter 1

_I've never actually read a story from Chet Morton's view. I like him, he is in almost every single Hardy Boy Series from the beginning and has always been their greatest friend. I wrote this a while ago, just thought I should share it *smile. Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chet**

I'm Chet. Not Frank. Not Joe. Chet. Just Chet.

I'm not that brave, truthfully. I'm not that smart. I'm not as handsome. Don't get me wrong; I'm pretty good looking. I'm sure. But when I look at my friends, I would sometimes compare myself to them.

Frank is really handsome, he has such rich brown hair. Like chocolate.

And Joe, all the girls love him. Who I am I kidding? Everyone loves him. Even my sister, though she is still in the "boys have cooties" stage, but I'm sure one day, it won't be like that.

But it's okay. I want her to be happy. I want the guys to be happy.

They seem to have such fun lives. Dangerous, but fun. While I'm just their go to guy when they need help. I want to help. I really do. Sometimes though, I don't know if I can. It's scary.

I don't know how they can always be so brave. It's almost unrealistic.

And they are so fit. I feel jealous about that sometimes. I'd love to look like that too, but I guess I love food more.

I don't even think anyone really cares about the chubby guy that somehow happened to have two amazing guys as his friends, I just wanted to say how grateful I am for the life I have.

Sometimes they come back to school so banged up I don't even want to hear their story.

So I guess what I am trying to say is that… Even though sometimes I wish for their life, the fame they get, the adventure, the girls. It does come with a price.

And I am happy with what I have.

Let's just end it with that.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well GJFH, you guessed right! This is the last part of this two part series, unless I can think of any more. Thank you so much for reading, and for those that reviewed, thank you for liking it *smile. _

_I really wanted to give a chance to let the voices of those often not heard, speak for once. And I thought it would be nice to try writing about the guys from someone else's view._

_Hope it does the Morton's justice._

_Now onto the story!_

* * *

**Iola**

Dear Diary,

I don't know when it happened.

It just hit me one day.

Like a bus or something.

I don't even know why.

But I was watching Joe at practice one day.

And then something happened.

Ugh… This is so stupid. I hope he never finds out. OMG. Im so uh…

Ok…

I don't even know how to say this.

I thought… he was cute…

Yeah… Joe. As in Joe Hardy.

And I know, I know. My girl friends kept telling me he was so cute. I was so lucky.

I never really saw him as that though.

He was just Joe. My Joe.

We grew up together. He was one of my best friends, we were partners in crime.

And he… he was never more than that to me.

But then… when I went to see him at practice.

I don't know.

I just felt so happy seeing him and my heart fluttered every time I looked at him, and then I couldn't stop.

Then when he scored for his team. That smile.

And the way he ran those fingers through that hair. Oh, for a second I thought I was going to die.

Then he saw me and smiled, and then that was when I actually died.

He had run up to me.

"Hey Iola." He had said. "You wanna go out for a pizza later?"

I had just stared. Like an idiot. Just like an idiot.

Then I had stuttered and freaking refused him.

He looked disappointed.

Why the heck did he look disappointed?

But after that, I don't know… I just… kept noticing the little things he did.

The way he bit his lip when he was trying to think. The way he combed those long slender fingers through that beautiful fluffy blonde hair (Why do I want to touch it? Is that really weird of me? Yes it is… I'm such a freak...). The way he stares at me with those big blue baby sapphires of his.

Why is he making me feel this way. I hate it. And I love it at the same time.

I don't understand it at all.

I don't understand why I feel this way.

I don't understand why everything he does makes me feel so…

I don't understand what to do.

All I know is that I fell for my best friend.

I fell for Joe Hardy.

* * *

_Aw, Iola is such a cutie~ haha. I actually think it would be fun to write a few stories about her and Joe from her POV. _  
_Let me know what you guys think! _  
_Thanks for reading! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the HB._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Quite a few people liked Iola's diary, so I thought I would do a little something more for her._

_ Hope you like it! _

* * *

**(Iola's POV)**

"I'm sorry. That was not how I expected it to go."

"How did you expect it to go?" I smiled at the beautiful boy standing in front of me. "You are Joe Hardy after all."

He sighed and a lock of golden hair fell over one eye as he looked at the ground, tracing circles with his toe.

"Yeah, but …I wanted to impress you."

My heart fluttered for the countless time today.

Our first date ever had ended up involving a mystery Joe had to solve. It was a small one. I even tried to help as much as I could. At least I think I was helping.

But we had run all over town trying to get it done and go on with our date

No such luck.

By the time we were done, it was time for us to go home.

It was a little disappointing.

But Joe loved mysteries. And I loved seeing him happy.

Anything to keep that gorgeous smile on his face.

"You did impress me!" I took his hand.

_Oh gosh what am I doing?_ My hands were all sweaty and gross.

"Really?" He looked a little relieved.

How does he not notice how gross my hands are?

"Really really!" I smiled as widely as I could.

_Maybe it's because I'm distracting him._

He tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised, and laughed.

I could hear that laugh forever.

_I'm such a weirdo._

"So you wouldn't mind doing that again?" He was grinning at me cheekily.

_Yes, I would. I want to spend time with you. Only you. _

"I wouldn't mind." The words came out, surprising me more than it did him. "I just…wanna be with you. What we do doesn't really matter to me."

_It does! It does! I don't want to share you!_

Joe blinked, his face softened and he just stared at me.

Then without warning, he leaned in close and kissed me.

I could hardly comprehend what was happening.

But those soft gentle lips on mine set fire to something inside I couldn't explain.

Then it was my turn to stare at him. Only I looked like a complete and utter idiot doing it.

After all my efforts to try and be cool and composed crumpled in that instant.

Joe took a step back and smiled a smile that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

Wait, what am I talking about? This whole moment would never be forgotten.

He turned his head away, blushing slightly. His hand went up to his hair, rubbing it self-consciously.

"Night, Iola." He said, glancing up at me.

He wanted a response.

"Hah… yeah.. uh… ha.. Night… Joe."_ I'm cool. I'm good. I'm… aw who am I kidding?_

I shut up, it was possible to make myself look like an even bigger fool by sputtering some more.

He looked a little disappointed but just nodded and turned to leave.

I mentally slapped myself. Hard.

_What am I doing?_ Now things were going to be awkward.

"Joe!" I called.

_No seriously. What am I doing?!_

I ran up to him.

He looked at me curiously, the corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me. Kissing him properly like I should have earlier, instead of just gaping like a fish. Also cuz' this wouldn't make things more awkward (sarcasm, please note).

His arms went around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. Almost like I could be absorbed into his utmost wonderfulness.

I wanted this moment to last forever (Clichéd phrase, I know). I really did, but I knew it couldn't.

So I let go first. Just because I didn't want him to. I'm selfish that way. _Sorry Joe_.

I was afraid what I just did might make things even more awkward. But just like Joe, he always knew how to save the day.

He looked very disappointed. He even pouted, making me want to kiss him again.

"Stop with the puppy face!" I said, blushing furiously and pushed him away from me.

Must keep the distance, or I might just give into the temptation.

_Oh cruel cruel Curfew. Why must you always be so mean?_

"Aw please, Iola." He begged, arms outstretched. "Not even a hug? I need my goodnight hug."

_He begged! See, Curfew, see what you are making me do?!_

"No!" I giggled and twisted out of his reach. "Go home!"

"Why are you so mean to me, Iola!" He lunged at me again.

"I'm not mean!"

"Then stop running away!"

He grabbed me in a hug. My arms were pinned against my sides. Our faces so close I could see how blue his eyes were in the dim light. God, they were blue.

He smiled. "Gotcha." His lips were so close. I could just reach them if I stre-

I closed my eyes. I was not going to fall for it. Nope. He can't make me. Not one bit.

He placed his forehead against mine. "You don't get to leave first."

"So possessive, Joe." I chided gently.

"I don't want you to leave first." His grip loosened. "Cuz' I can't bear to see you walk away from me."

I laughed softly. He thought the same thing I did earlier. I wrapped my own arms around him and we stayed like that for a few more seconds. Then I decided to take matters into my own hands. Again.

"Too bad." I gave him a small peck on the nose and wriggled out of his arms and ran for my house. "But I can't either!"

Just before I closed my front door, I looked out at him still standing there. I grinned and called out. "Pick me up tomorrow morning and we can do this all over again!"

Without seeing what he would do next, I shut the door and ran up to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I'm sure my whole face was red.

I can't believe what I just did.

I thought for a few more minutes.

I can't believe what I just did!

I grabbed my pillow and stuffed it over my face, screaming out in pure ecstacy.

He kissed me! _He_ kissed me! He _kissed_ me! He kissed _me_!

I heard the door open and my brother's voice interrupted my little "party".

"What's with all the racket?"

I sat up and glared at him. "Chet! Don't you ever knock?"

"Not on this night." He said and folded his arms across his chest. "What did you guys do?"

I gazed at the ceiling again, drifting off. "Something wonderful." I sighed happily.

"Oh god, you did it didn't you?" Chet balled his fist. "I'm going to kill him."

"Did wha-" Then I realized what he meant. "No! Ew! Gross! No! Get out of my room!"

He laughed and ducked out of the way of the pillow I hurled at him.

I slammed the door. "And don't come back!" I huffed.

I lay on my bed again.

He had to go and ruin-

No, not really.

I squealed happily and rolled around on the mattress, not caring about the mess I would have to clean up later.

Joe kissed me. And I kissed him back.

This was _the_ best night ever!

Hopefully the first of many to come.

I can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys_

_Heehee, this one was fun to write. Hopefully it was as fun to read._


	4. Chapter 4

_I was surprised by how many people liked these few stories about the Mortons (especially since I did them on a whim [;]\ heh, I really didn't think about writing more). I had only planned to do two, then it became three, and then the suggestions about Chet being a protective older brother as well as Iola's relationship with Joe sounds intriguing to write about._

_So I guess I'll write a few more, depending on how much I can think of, haha. The suggestions were great : ). I guess if you can think of anymore let me know. I'll do my best!_

* * *

**Chet**

I knew it.

I knew it.

I could tell Joe was giving her that look.

Can't blame him, she _is_ my sister. So of course he would look at her like that.

Well, no, Iola has really become very pretty, relation to me or not.

I'm so proud of her, not just that she is pretty I mean. No. That would be too shallow and superficial.

But she has grown up so much.

It seems like just yesterday she was running around in the yard with her pink fairy wand and wings looking for Narnia. I told her she was looking in the wrong place. Sigh. Then again, she thought that the Cookie Monster lived in our cookie jar and was eating all our cookies. Which I guess was a good thing, cuz' then she wouldn't tell Mom it was actually me.

Going off topic.

I should confront him. Joe. That is.

No.

He should come to me.

He should ask me if it was okay. If _I_ was okay with it.

But being one of my best friends I'd want him to be happy.

I'd want my sister to be happy.

She probably likes him too.

Him being… him. All suave and blue-eyed and what not.

But… she's my sister!

I should talk to him…

Or Frank…?

Or… I should stay out of it…

But it's Iola…

But…

Sigh… maybe I'll have a cookie and think about it later.

Yeah. I guess that's what I'll do.

I'll… go have a cookie.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the HB_

_I know this one is really short. Sorry. Haha_

_I just wanted to do a little short one before Joe and Iola were together, then maybe one after? Haha, we'll see._

_I think this suggestion is terrific. I also wanted to see Chet being over protective. _

_But I'm not really sure how to do it._

_Hence this chapter being pretty mellow._

_I guess its time for some research!_

_See you next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you (max2013) for pointing out so nicely that Chet wasn't being overprotective. You said it in such a nice way. (This isn't sarcasm at all) I felt so touched. (If it was me (to myself, to myself), I would have been all "that wasn't overprotective at all, you suck!")_

_: ) thank you for being so kind._

_I did kinda think so too. Haha. He wasn't 'over'- doing anything at all._

_But I wasn't so sure how to do the overprotective thing very well, since no one really cares about me (T.T, haha, kidding…a little)._

_After doing some research and getting a little mad myself, I hope this story is a little better than the previous one. _

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chet**

I can't believe he asked her.

That's what I get for being so laid back!

A cookie?!

What was I thinking?!

Well, probably that it wouldn't be for a while and I could do something about it but…I should have done something.

But I didn't.

I got a cookie instead.

A. Freaking. Cookie.

Maybe if it was a gourmet meal or an all-you-can-eat buffet then maybe…

No.

No!

This is inexcusable.

Cookie or buffet or not!

Joe Hardy is dating my baby sister.

The Joe Hardy that rides a motorcycle.

The Joe Hardy that come to school every other Monday looking like he got hit by a bus.

The Joe Hardy that all the other girls seem to swoon over.

Iola could get into a car accident.

Or get kidnapped.

Or get stalked and hunted by the other girls who like Joe.

Or worse!

She could get blown up in a car that had a bomb meant for Joe!

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Someone like him is not going to date someone like Iola.

Not Iola.

Anyone but Iola.

That kid is going to get it.

"Joe Hardy!" I yelled as I scanned the crowded school halls. I didn't care if people stared. My baby sister's life was on the line and intended to protect it with all I have.

Then I spotted him. Chatting happily with _my sister_ like nothing was wrong

That kid with his stupidly good looks and his stupidly charismatic charm. To think that I had been friends with him.

To think I considered his feelings.

To think he didn't even bother to think about ours!

I grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against his locker, pushing him in between Iola and me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled in his face. "Huh? How dare you?!"

"Chet!" Iola was pulling on my jacket behind me, but this time I refused to budge. This time I would not take this lying down! No cookies can stop me now.

Joe just stood there with his stupid face, blinking those stupid long lashes of his, looking utterly confused. The nerve of the guy!

"Chet! It's Joe! What are you doing?!" Iola was too blinded by his deceivingly good looks. It's such a trap.

"Exactly!" I snapped. I don't snap. Not at my friends. Not at her. "It's Joe, Iola! Why is it always Joe? Don't think you aren't at fault too, little lady."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know, Iola!"

Her hands dropped to her sides and her face turned away.

"Chet, if I did something wrong, I'm sorry." _He speaks_. "Don't take it out on her, she didn't do anything." _The devil himself speaks._

"That's right! Being the hero again, aren't you?" My face is so close to his I can see how blue those eyes she keeps gushing on and on about. I want to gouge them out so he can't see her ever again. Literally. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Chet!" Ah, it was Frank. Ever impartial Frank.

"Did you know about this?!" I swung around to meet his gaze. "Did you know your little waste of space of a brother asked my sister out?! _My sister_, Frank?!"

Frank looked from Iola to Joe as if he suspected it. I could see mixed emotions flickering around his face. Concern. Pride. Worry. Disappointment. Happiness.

"Don't you dare say congratulations. If you do, I will strangle pretty boy right here, right now. Then I'll move on to you." I am deadly serious.

"Chet, stop!" Joe has been standing limp this whole time. I knew if it came to an actual fight, he had the upper hand with experience, but I was mad. Really mad.

"I really like your sister." He continued with a soft voice. "I really do."

"I don't care what you feel for her, you pathetic waste of good looks!" I slammed him against the lockers again. "You know how dangerous your life style is! You know you could get killed any day! You could get anyone else. Any other girl in this school! But you picked my sister!"

"We like each other! We want to be together! Don't you want us to be happy? Don't you want _her_ to be happy? You know I would _never_ hurt her!"

"You picked her with no regard to _her_ safety or _her_ well being! You didn't even think about the consequences of her being your girlfriend! It doesn't matter if you yourself hurt her, but the people around you!"

"What is going on here?" Mr. Jameson from Math class popped up behind me.

Great. A teacher. I really don't want to deal with this right now.

Without letting go, I turned my head far enough to glare at the teacher. "Not right now, Mr. Jameson. I don't care what you decide to punish me with later, but this ends now. Whether you decide to let me or not, with force or without."

I think he was so stunned that someone like me, who is usually not outspoken and laid back would have such a strange outburst that he just seemed to keep quiet and start shooing people to away to class.

"I thought you were my friend, Chet." He looked so hurt. A few weeks ago, maybe even a few days ago, I would have felt bad. Not today.

"Yeah, I thought so too, Joe." My jaw tightened as I clenched my teeth. "But friends don't hurt other friends."

I let go of him with another hard shove. I didn't want to touch him anymore. "You know that making her love you would only hurt her! What if you die? Huh? That's one broken heart. What if you get hurt or go missing? Or get kidnapped? That's more broken hearts. Or what if she dies because of you!" I'm practically screaming now. "That's not just a broken heart for her anymore! That would be a dead heart!"

He goes quiet.

"You never think, Joe! That's your problem! You just do what you _feel_ is right." I take Iola's hand. She was surprisingly still standing there. "How do you think I would feel? How we would all feel if one of you, or both of you got hurt?"

Punching Joe physically would make me feel a lot better, but making him understand was more important. And if that meant punching it through his skull through words, then so be it.

"And you made me choose!" I hold Iola's hand tightly. I don't want to let her go. "Between you! One of my best friends! And my sister! My family! You made me choose between your happiness and hers and the safety of both of you! You think I don't know that she could become a weakness for you the bad guys would love to exploit?!"

I move to walk past him, dragging Iola behind me. I stop when our shoulders are side by side.

"You can date anyone else in this school." I'm not yelling anymore, but my tone is still menacing. "Anyone else. Just as long as their brother is not me."

I brushed past him, making sure I shove his shoulder forcefully away from me.

I glanced at Frank as I passed him. "Take notes for me in Jameson's class, would you?"

He nodded, tight-lipped and arms folded. He was mad. Not just at me, but I suppose at the circumstance too, maybe even a little at his brother.

"Don't even think of calling or texting or stopping at our house. I don't care if you want to apologize or fight." I said over my shoulder at Joe. "But if I were anyone else but me, I would have torn you to shreds before I said anything. Don't think I won't out on home ground."

With that, I strode out of the school with my head held high, and my sister trailing behind me, absolutely ditching the rest day of school.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the HB_

_I do hope this was a little better. Couldn't find much research truthfully. Haha, I mean, it's pretty common sense what being an overprotective bro would be (so i feel a little stupid for needing to look...haha... silly me) I just needed to stir myself up a bit and it just flowed out._

_This time though, i do hope it was 'over' enough. I also hope i didn't offend any Joe fans. I'm so sorry in advance if i did!_

_I wasn't going to update this series so soon, but i felt so unsatisfied today because I didn't give Chet enough credit as a big bro. (sorry Chet, but this chapter made you seem pretty cool, haha, to me at least, i hope it does for you too)._

_Thank you all so much for reading and helping me become a better writer. _

_I'll try the best I can!_

_(oh, and I'll probably continue this scene, him talking properly with Iola about Joe. I think is pretty important, so have no fear~ aha ahhahaha, ok bye)_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the continuation of the previous chapter. I know I made Chet quite out of character in the previous one. But I really felt that Chet would actually be very worried about Iola (the Hardy life is so dangerous ). So that's why I kind of made it like that I suppose. Plus, I always think that the calmest people have the worst outbursts. Haha. I could be wrong, but from observation._

_So this chapter will wrap it up a little bit better. Hopefully~_

_Thank you so much for continuing to support me by reading my weird stuff~_

* * *

**Chet**

"Iola." She hated me now. I really messed up. "Please open the door."

"I'm sorry." I knocked on her locked door for the-I think I lost count actually- time. "Please just say something?"

I sighed when I didn't get a response and sat down on the floor with a plop.

After I had pulled her out of school, she had walked after me silently. When we reached our home, she marched straight up to the room and hasn't said a word to me since. That day was a Friday.

Today's Sunday.

I started drawing patterns on the floor. Girls could really hold grudges…

I let her have some space since I needed some too.

Then I cooled down.

And wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it.

I almost did.

But that would require exercise and moving around. A lot.

Something I wasn't feeling up to right about now. Or ever, really.

I felt so bad.

I immediately called the Hardy house.

Then forgot everything I was going to say when Joe picked up.

I'm not good with words. Neither do I do pretty speeches.

So I just kinda mumbled an apology and offered to treat him to something.

I wanted to tell him face to face.

But…I was scared, truthfully.

After what I did… He probably was pretty mad at me. _Is_ pretty mad at me.

I almost fell over in shock when Iola whipped open the door.

Her features were set with a grim determination and she looked at me in a half "I'm mad at you" and half "What am I going to do with you, Chet" way.

Basically the look she gives me when I wanted to steal her cereal.

I smiled in relief. "Iola, I'm so so sorry." At least she was looking at me now.

She didn't say anything, but bent over and smacked me on the head.

It wasn't very hard, but it still stung.

"Okay, I deserved that, but-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Iola, what-"

"Shush." Her head was resting on my shoulders. "It's my turn first."

"O…k…?"

She sighed and smacked me softly again. "I was really mad at you. Like, really really mad at you. Like really _really_ mad at you."

"I know, and I'm s-"

"I'm still talking."

"…Sorry…"

"I really _really_ wanted to be mad at you." Her chin poked my arm. "But then I realized that I've never actually seen you like this before. Well, except that one other time where you-"

"Let's not speak of that please. I already am pretty ashamed as it is."

Another smack. "You should be! That was not the right way to deal with whatever problems you have with me dating Joe." She shook her head, her dark curls bouncing. "But anyway, don't interrupt me. I'm still mad at you."

I nodded meekly and waited for her to keep going.

"You were showing how much you cared for me. In a really… loud, scary and un-Chet way, but you _were_ thinking of me. We never thought that us dating would bother you so much, since you never really seemed to mind."

"I minded."

"You didn't say anything."

"…I was …going to."

She laughed, squeezing me a little tighter. "So in a way, I'm sorry too."

I hugged her back. She was such a good kid.

Then out of the blue she slapped me again. "What do you think you were doing? Going all macho on Joe? If I hadn't been so surprised by your outburst _I_ would have shoved you into your locker."

I rubbed my head sheepishly, as well as trying to circulate the blood from the bump I was sure would grow if she continue to hit me. "It was a spur of the moment thing."

"And the way you talked to Mr. Jameson! That's going to be whirling around the cafeteria for a while."

I hung my head. "Don't remind me. I'm so dead…"

"Serves you right. Next time you wanna blow up at something, let us know before hand so we can contain you properly." Iola giggled.

"Please." I moaned, thinking about the impending doom I would face on Monday. "If you wanna kill me now too that would be fine."

"And spoil the fun? No way."

"Fun? What fun?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I called Joe over!" She was grinning so widely. "Now you can battle it out on home turf or whatever you said earlier."

I stared at her, somewhat wishing she stayed in her room ignoring me. "Do I have to? He probably hates me now."

"Probably!" I could hear the glee in her voice. She was really enjoying this now.

With a heavy heart, I trudged to the door, then I spun around to face her. "I really wanna apologize, Iola. I do. But I-I'm not ready right now. I don't know what to say. So you two can go off and have fun. You have my blessing!" I tried to scramble away as fast as I could but she grabbed my sleeve with an iron grip.

"Thanks for that Chet, but I'm not the one that needs to hear that from you."

"I can't apologize now! I'm not ready!" I squirmed, trying to free myself.

"You can't have all day to prepare a speech. Plus I know you won't if I gave you time, hence this."

"But Iola, please! Can't you just …uh.. bury me in a hole or something?"

"If Joe helps."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Cuz' I'm a girl?"

"That's no excuse!"

"Chet! Stop!" Her hands clasp my hands on both sides of my face. "Don't worry. Joe will forgive you. You guys can still be best of friends. You just need to pluck up some of that courage that had made an appearance the other day and say sorry. Just not too much of that courage, okay? Come to an agreement. Then we can go about our normal lives. I know you're just being the big brother I've always known and loved, but it's my life. Let me live a little?"

"I'm perfectly fine and good with that. But just how much of that courage is needed exactly? If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll go find it." I wanted to say. But what probably came out was something incoherent, what with her squishing my cheeks together.

"What was that? You feeling up to it now?" She grinned cheekily. "Okay!"

And then she flung open the door.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the HB_

_Knowing Chet and Joe, they would resolve the matter, them being great buds and all. But the point of this series for me, is to show what happens behind the magic of the HB themselves. Just to show that everyone deserves their chance to shine. _

_I debated about writing the actual part where the two of them talk, but I ended up with this instead. I like writing about good relationship between siblings if you guys haven't figured out yet. Haha. So I'll just let you guys imagine what they might have said._


	7. Chapter 7

_This takes place a little after the second story I wrote about Iola, specifically Chapter 3._

* * *

**Iola's POV**

Ah. I'm bored…

It's raining. And pouring. And storming. And… and….thundering…and…

I stopped trying to think of adjectives and plopped my head in my hands.

I'm so bored~

Spring break had just started, but so had most of the rainy season. Which meant staying inside most of the time.

I sighed and took out my phone.

**0 messages.**

Flinging my phone on my bed I wailed in frustration and slammed my hand on my desk.

My phone bounced off my pillow and landed with a plop. I giggled.

That was cute.

I let out another sigh. I was so bored I couldn't even attempt to stay irritated for long.

And now my hand hurt.

Playing angry for no reason was stupid.

I'm stupid.

"No, I'm not!" Another slam on the table.

Ow…. I'm so bored…

Almost desperately, I glanced at my phone. I wished Joe would text me~

"What are you doing? You're so noisy."

"Oh… hey, Chet." I greeted my brother glumly, as I massaged my sore palm.

He looked sympathetically at me. "You bored?"

My vision got blurry. Tears? "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed. "Uh, well… you tend to be more moody when you are." He looked at the window. "And plus, you're one of those girls who likes frolicking in the sunlight, sparkling."

"I don't frolic!" I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in my chair. "Or sparkle!"

"Could have fooled me." Chet said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want something?"

I shook my head. "Vampires don't eat in some variations."

"Which variation are you in today?"

I tapped my chin. "Depends on who's asking?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…" I leaned forward and winked. "For Joe, I'm a sexy beast."

"Uh huh…" My brother grimaced and backed out my doorway. "Sorry for asking."

I stared after him way after he was long gone.

"I'm so bored!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the same time the thunder boomed behind me.

Glaring at the rain I sucked in a breath for another burst. I mean, what are the chances of that ever happening again? How did that even happen in the first place?

When my phone beeped, I all but dived at the little thing.

And was utterly disappointed.

It wasn't a text from Joe.

But a stupid text from one of those slimming companies that try and get you try their products for a "special" price.

What a bunch of baloney.

My forehead crinkled in disappointment and I rubbed at it. No good getting wrinkles so soon.

Then I whipped out my thumbs and replied the message.

**Thank you so much for your offer. I'm sure y'all are nice people and all. With the special offers and such and such. But ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?**

Send.

I don't know if they would even read that message since it was probably mass sent by a computer, and even if they did, they were just doing their job. But it was a little rude. I rubbed my stomach absently. I wasn't fat. Not yet.

Not ever! I mean. Ah ha…ha…ha…

Plus it was spam.

Wait, why was I feeling bad about sending a text message to a computer?

The complexities of boredom I guess…

But why wasn't Joe texting me? I already texted him twice before this, telling him how bored I was. If I said anymore I would probably come off as annoying.

But why hasn't he replied me yet? Or called me?

Why?

WHY?

The doorbell rang.

Chet must have ordered pizza or something.

My stomach growled earnestly and I clapped my hand over it.

I won't get fat. I won't get fat. I won't get fat.

The doorbell rang again.

Chet wasn't getting the door?

I can't get fat. I can't get fat. I can't get fat.

Another ring.

I clopped sullenly down the stairs. It was still pouring.

I'm so going to get fat.

"What?" I growled at who I thought would be the pizza deliveryman.

It wasn't.

"Joe."

That beautifully blonde boy stood in front of me, dripping wet and totally gorgeous still. "Hey Iola."

What are you doing here? My mouth wasn't moving.

"What are you doing here?" It still works. Thank God.

A hair ruffle sent drops of water flying. "At the moment? Soaking your front porch 'Welcome' mat." He smiled sheepishly and I melted a little inside.

"Oh sorry! Come inside!" I hate how he made my brain turn to mush. Not flattering Iola, not flattering at all! "I'll get you a towel!"

"Later." Joe said and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me into a kiss.

I could feel my cheeks heat up to 100 degrees and hoped to all things good out there that he wouldn't see. I folded my arms around his chest, not caring that they were drenched through.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, pulling out of his kiss, not looking at him. Were my cheeks still flushed? How embarrassing. I thought I was over it already.

"Huh? You were bored." His hair fell over his eyes, slicked with water and still dripping. "So I thought this would be better than texting."

I couldn't hear my heartbeat anymore. I think it completely melted through.

"Silly boy." Pull yourself together, girl! "You didn't even bring an umbrella?"

"An umbrella?" Joe snorted. "Like I need an umbrella. Guys don't use umbrellas."

I shook my head. What could I say to that?

"Plus, it was fun to run in the rain."

"You ran here?" I drew my hands back. My sleeves were soaked.

He nodded, a grin wide on his face. "I wanted to see you!"

I almost reached out to pat him on the head. He was so adorable. Like a little puppy sometimes. One I couldn't adopt… Sad face.

"Joe? Is that you?" Chet called as he emerged from the kitchen with a ridiculously large sandwich. "Did you get caught in the rain?"

I left the boys to go get a towel and some dry clothes for Joe, smiling to myself.

Ah, I'm not so bored now…

* * *

_ Disclaimer: I don't own the HB_

_Haha. I don't know what that was. _

_I really was bored. _

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
